In the past, problems have arisen in coloring of the launch tube in a camouflage color. These problems have resulted from painting of the outer surface of the launch tube. When the launch tube is scratched or scarred, the camouflage color is removed and the launch tube is no longer camouflaged as desired.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a camouflage launch tube in which the camouflage color is throughout the launch tube structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lightweight launch tube which has a camouflage color therethrough.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.